


It's gonna be okay.

by jessiestark



Series: Jessie Stark [5]
Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst but it ends with comfort, Feelings, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessiestark/pseuds/jessiestark
Summary: Major Endgame spoilers!!!Jessie is trying to deal with what happened to her father while seeing herself in her little sister, but she ends up learning something new from Tony even after his death.





	It's gonna be okay.

“ _Recording activated._ ”

“Hi. I dunno why I’m recording this because it’ll never get to you. I dunno why I’m doing this anyway. But I miss you, dad. I miss you so much it hurts. And I hate you for leaving us. For leaving _me_. I’d like to scream at your face and say it was selfish of you, but I can’t. I can’t because I know what you did was extremely heroic, you son of a bitch. You saved us all and gave your life to bring Thanos down. I know because you knew you had to. You told me when you came back from space that you were alive for a reason. You got out of that cave for a fucking reason, and I’m mad it had to end that way.

We finally settled and were living a happy life. But I understand.

I just… wish it happened differently. I’m mad at you because you promised me you were going to come back. You promised me you wouldn’t make the same mistakes with Morgan, and now she’s without a father with only five years old. And oh, I know how she feels. I’ve been there.”

She wiped out the tears that were running endlessly down her face and took a deep breath.

“I hate you for knowing me so fucking well and leaving that recording just for me. And I love you for being such a great dad. I know we had our misunderstandings but you were always there. I’m so grateful for never giving up on me. I miss mom, and you were the only one who knew how that felt. You were the only one who remembered her the way I did, and now it feels so lonely. Did you feel like this when grandma and grampa died? Oh, dad…”

Jessica put her hands on her face and stood there for a few seconds.

“I know. I know you want me to move on. And I will. I’m a Stark. I’m your daughter. I’m… me. I’ve lost mom and I’m fine, right? I know I have Pep and I have… Maguna, Rhodey, and Happy. I’ll miss you. I _miss you-”_

She bursts out in tears again.

“I can’t stop thinking that Iron Man killed you. But he saved you from that cave. I’m… confused, and mad, and… sad. And proud. And completely pissed. I’m lost, dad. Please, come back. Please.”

A small creek at the door made the girl look up. Jessie was sitting on the floor with her back against the bed, her head shoved on her hands, but a pair of tiny hands held hers. Her wet eyes smiled to the little girl looking back at her. As confused as Morgan seemed to be, she still made her way closer to her big sister and gave her a hug. And that’s where Jessie lost it even more. The two girls cried together, and the older one wiped the tears softly from Morgan’s small face.

“Why is dad not coming back?” Morgan asked. “I’m scared.”

Jessie couldn’t find the words through the tears. She took several deep breaths and managed to look at her with a smile.

“Dad is a superhero. He saved us and the whole world. He did it… so we can be safe. He did it because he loves us. He loves you… three thousand. And I do too.” She touched the little girl’s nose with her finger just like their father used to do to Jessie when she was little. “And so does mom.”

“Is mom a superhero too?”

“God, I hope not.” The words came out of Jessie’s mouth before she could even think about them. “I mean, you don’t have to suit up to be a superhero. You can…” She frowned for a couple of seconds and let the words settle for an instant. Was that… was that it? Oh God, she couldn’t believe Tony was teaching her even after being dead. Still taking her to school, as Tony would say about things that Howard taught him. She let out a small laugh and stood up, putting Morgan sitting in the bed in front of her. “You can be a superhero just by helping people. There are a ton of ways to help ‘em.”

She wiped out a few tears left.

“Friday, wrap it up and save it somewhere with my stuff.”

“ _Yes, ma’am.”_

 _“_ You know what I think? I think we should do something fun. Something I do every single time I’m feeling sad.”

“You play video games?”

Jessie laughed. “That too, but no. You and I are going for ice cream. And it’s not just _an_ ice cream, it’s _the_ best ice cream in the whole freaking America.”

“Shit!” Morgan smiled, happy.

“Hey! Who taught you that?” Jessie snapped back, but quickly nodded, sighing. “I know who.” She stood up. “Now, c’mon. What are you waiting for? Go ask mom if she wants to join us.”

As Morgan ran out of the bedroom, Jessica put the portrait of herself and her father from her bed back to the nightstand and closed the drawer that had Rhodey’s gift from her 11th birthday.

It was okay. Everything was going to be fine. She just needed time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're new here, know that this is a part of a Jessie Stark's series of one-shots and stuff. Her universe is initially set on the MCU, but I like to give it a splash of content from the comics as well, especially when it comes to Pre-Iron Man 1 content and how Tony behaved back then. Also, I believe that the universe of Iron Man in the comics is so rich that it's a shame to not use it. So this is my attempt to make my own universe out of all those versions we have in various types of media, with a pinch of all of them into something new.
> 
> If you have any suggestion, critic or commentary, please do not hesitate to say so! I'm also interested in working with other media variations than only text, so if you're interested to give me a heads up! <3


End file.
